Chicago P.D.
Chicago P.D. is an American police procedural television drama series created by Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead as a spin-off from Chicago Fire. The series originally premiered on NBC as a mid-season replacement on January 8, 2014. The show focuses on a uniformed police patrol and the Intelligence Unit that pursues the perpetrators of the city's major street offenses. On February 5, 2015, NBC renewed the series for a third season. The season premiered on September 30, 2015, and will contain 23 episodes. Plot Chicago P.D. follows the Chicago Police Department uniformed cops who patrol the beat and go head-to-head with the city’s street crimes and the detectives of the Intelligence Unit that combats the city’s major offenses, including organized crime, drug trafficking and high-profile murders. Cast Main cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Henry "Hank" Voight, the enigmatic head of the Chicago P.D.'s Intelligence Unit. Despite his brusque exterior and take-no-prisoners approach to police work, he is loyal to the cops and detectives serving under him and highly dedicated to the victims of the crimes his unit is investigating. He is first introduced in Chicago Fire as a dirty cop who clashes with CFD Lt. Matthew Casey after Voight's son Justin causes an accident in which a teenager is paralyzed and Casey, who was first on scene, had intended to testify that Justin was DUI. He was arrested by Det. Antonio Dawson for trying to have Casey silenced by force, but was later released from prison and reinstated to the police force by Internal Affairs. As a result, many of Casey's colleagues disliked him and Casey's superior Chief Boden has a love-hate working relationship with him. It is eventually revealed in the Chicago Fire episode "Let Her Go" that his dirty cop alter ego was part of an undercover operation to catch criminals and other dirty cops. Prior to taking command of Intelligence, Voight worked in the Gang Unit. His father Richard was a former CPD who was killed in the line of duty. Voight is a widower; his wife, Camille, died. His son, Justin, is now serving in the Army. * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson, an Intelligence Unit detective who previously arrested Voight for harassment and now works alongside him. Unlike Voight, he has limits on how far he will go to catch a criminal, as shown by the fact that he asked Halstead to stop Voight from killing anyone while on the hunt for Pulpo as he did not want it on his conscience. He and his wife Laura have two children: Diego and Eva. His younger sister is paramedic-turned-firefighter Gabriela Dawson. * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay, a tough Intelligence Unit detective and former CI whom Voight took under his wing when she was a drug-addicted teenager. Because of this, she is closer with Voight than the other members of the unit. She has a half-brother, Teddy Courtney, who was taken by a pedophilia ring at age 13 and was found turning tricks in New York City 10 years later. * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead, a brash Intelligence Unit detective who is Detective Lindsay's partner. A former Army Ranger, he is confident in his abilities and sometimes comes across as cocky. His older brother is Dr. Will Halstead, who is a main character in Chicago Med. * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek, a younger police officer recruited straight out of the academy by Olinsky to do undercover work. He is often portrayed as an overeager amateur who dives head-first into a situation without thinking. His parents are separated and he split time between his father "Disco Bob" Ruzek (Jack Coleman), a longtime patrol officer with the 26th District, who lives in Beverly, and his mom in Canaryville. He is engaged to fellow police officer Kim Burgess. * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess, a former flight attendant-turned-uniformed patrol officer who was Atwater's partner. Now she is partnered with Sean Roman. Burgess is shot in "Called in Dead" and spends the next episode recovering. She is now engaged to Adam Ruzek. * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater, a uniformed patrol officer who was Burgess' old partner until he was promoted to join the Intelligence Unit. * Archie Kao as Detective Sheldon Jin (Season 1), a tech and surveillance expert. He was discovered to be a reluctant mole working for Internal Affairs sergeant Edwin Stillwell, who has leverage to make him cooperate. He was found murdered in the first season finale episode "A Beautiful Friendship". * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (Season 2—present; recurring Season 1), a sarcastic desk sergeant of District 21, and the immediate superior of the district's patrol officers. Before taking a desk job, she was a uniformed patrol officer and worked with Det. Dawson. She twice passed the detective's exam. Sergeant Platt is also a recurring character on Chicago Fire as she is the girlfriend of CFD firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland. * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman (Season 2—present), a brash patrol officer who partners with Burgess after transferring to the 21st from District 31. He transferred out because of his failed relationship with, Jenn Cassidy (Spencer Grammer), who is now a K-9 officer, to avoid breaking fraternization rules. He has his own private security company on the side. * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky, a veteran undercover officer and a friend of Voight's who previously worked alongside Voight in the Gang Unit. Before joining the force, Olinsky served in the 173rd Airborne Brigade Combat Team stationed in Vicenza, Italy. Olinsky mentions in "Called in Dead" that he has 8 confirmed kills in the line of duty.